


Любовь к историям (и не только к ним)

by Riru



Series: Маг и п_ла_ин [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Gentle Sex, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: Ло любит загадки, новые знания и кровавые истории, поэтому они с Дрейком ввязываются в расследование портовой городской легенды. Дрейка же забавляет привычка Ло вести в голове разные списки, пока он не обнаруживает, что и сам обзавёлся кое-каким.
Relationships: Trafalgar D. Water Law/X Drake
Series: Маг и п_ла_ин [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011960
Kudos: 4





	Любовь к историям (и не только к ним)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Minion Island на One Piece fall fest 2020 на выкладку AU.
> 
> Бета — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Жалеть о потерянном ими в ритуале столетии не выходило — время внутри и для него, и для Ло шло иначе. Даже сказать, что так уж скучал по многим вещам, тем же неделям пешей ходьбы, Дрейк не мог. Но ощущать кожей, видеть и слышать реальный мир было более правильным, а из-за долгого в нём отсутствия, самые простые мелочи завораживали и радовали просто так. За сто лет мир сильно изменился: иногда вся сила воли уходила на то, чтобы не стоять и не пялиться слишком долго на ту или иную диковинную вещь, явно давно вошедшую в обиход и удивляющую только его. Ну, или их с Ло, хоть кроме Дрейка никто обычно и не мог считать удивление у того на лице.

Прибыв вчера в пиратский порт, они сняли комнату и разведали обстановку в общем зале трактира, а сегодня разделились, чтобы побольше узнать о городе и решить, что делать дальше. Во-первых, хоть иногда отдыхать друг от друга было разумным: когда они проводили вместе слишком много времени, Ло становился нервным, злее обычного обвинял Дрейка в бесполезности, слишком уж увлекаясь колкостями, а то и серьёзно пытался убедить в том, что им стоит идти разными дорогами. Что, по мнению Дрейка, ни в какие ворота не лезло, всячески Дрейка не устраивало, и… проще было иногда с Ло разделяться. На всякий случай. Во-вторых, называть этот город просто портом, хоть и пиратским, было большим допущением: соединённые мостами крепости, жилые и рабочие гавани, чьи-то базы и громоздкие заводы — это всё едва ли уступало в размерах и многообразии столице любой крупной державы. Даже Дрейк мог оценить здешнее смешение эпох и культур. И долгую историю — если судить по тому, как несуразно какие-то части, а то и целые районы, соединялись друг с другом. 

Причём в их с Ло времена никаких «заводов» ещё не было, но, кажется, именно так назывались огромные дымящие трубами коробки, по желобам пускающие в воду отходы. Они-то и заинтересовали Дрейка в первую очередь, так что поутру он направился в их сторону. А Ло, скорее всего, хорошенько выспавшись, начал с любых доступных в городе книг. Дрейку нравилось, что в каждой даже самой маленькой деревушке Ло находил захватывающие истории. Ну, или дело было в том, как он их пересказывал. 

Сейчас Дрейк устало шёл в сторону трактира, не в первый раз удивляясь, как дал уговорить себя остановиться в дыре, из которой было одинаково долго добираться до любого из интересных мест. И гадал, как именно Ло подытожит всё заслуживающее в городе внимания в увлекательный рассказ. 

Потому что если Ло, проводя с ним много времени, становился всё больше и больше на взводе, то Дрейку становилось беспокойно наоборот в его отсутствие: закрадывались странные мысли, не приходящие ни к каким выводам, просто мечущиеся в голове, пока он не запутывался настолько, что не мог понять, как себя вообще с Ло вести. Когда тот был рядом, Дрейк мог просто посмотреть на него или спросить о чём угодно. У Ло обычно были ответы, и он охотно ими делился, даже объяснял, если Дрейк не понимал. К сожалению, спросить у Ло, что Дрейку с ним делать, казалось невероятно глупой идеей, поэтому оставалось только самому строить догадки, медленно идя по промозглой портовой улочке.

Вот накануне Ло, например, никак не отреагировал, когда Дрейк сел за стол рядом: где-то в их не очень продолжительном путешествии через материк он проговорился, что без чужих взглядов ему спокойнее, а рост у Дрейка «в самый раз, чтобы закрывать от людей». Возможно, проговорился Ло, будучи пьяным, и Дрейк старался лишний раз этой информацией не злоупотреблять, лишь иногда позволяя себе вставать или садиться подобным образом. Когда позволяла ситуация. Вчера, правда, пустующая лавка напротив послужила поводом, чтобы, когда под вечер трактир заполнился, к ним подсели, и вышло только хуже. А жаль: «закрытым от людей» Ло сразу расслаблялся, как-то благодарно улыбался и спокойнее ел. 

Излишнее внимание не льстило Ло, и в голове Дрейка это было ещё одним доказательством того, насколько тот не был обычным представителем страны, из которой родом. Не то чтобы Дрейку правда требовались доказательства, когда он знал его уже столько времени, просто во внешнем мире их стало больше, а подмечать их… нравилось. Может, дело было попросту в том, что это были детали в Ло, которых Дрейк прежде не видел, реакции на абсолютно новые ситуации. Даже эта его досада от нынешней моды в одежде: Дрейк при всём желании не смог даже изобразить сочувствия, да и одеваться им следовало неприметно, за что в пополняющийся до, казалось, бесконечности список прозвищ Ло в его адрес добавилась пригоршня об «ужасном вкусе». А Дрейк-то всё это время колкостям в адрес стиля Ло особого веса не придавал. Так и не узнал бы правды, останься они в башне.

Но не всё во внешнем мире радовало. Например, Ло без внимания, как оказалось, и правда было не обойтись: внешность, как у него, стала за прошедший век настолько редкостью, что вместо страха люди реагировали непониманием, а то и воспринимали цвет его глаз какой-то неудачной шуткой — и думать, почему, Дрейку лишний раз не хотелось. Самым безобидным оказался пьяный флирт с обвинением в магическом изменении глаз, но всё остальное время люди как-то уж слишком агрессивно пялились, вызывая у Дрейка настойчивое желание то ли закрывать Ло своим удобным для этого ростом, то ли проявлять агрессию на опережение. Останавливало только то, что он не знал, как Ло отнесётся и к тому, и к другому. 

Утешало, что если они были вместе, злобными взглядами всё и ограничивалось, а Ло довольно быстро нашёл заклинание, слегка меняющее внешность. Просто иногда с непривычки о нём забывал: не любил даже уловок с мимикой, так что манипуляции с лицом и руками считал совсем уж ниже своего достоинства. Дрейк это уважал, но рисковать без причины тоже не видел смысла, так что продолжал напоминать этими заклинаниями не брезговать.

Обычно Ло на это заявлял, что Дрейку тоже не помешало бы сделать что-нибудь со своим дурацким рыжим хвостом, а заодно с носом, ртом, лицом… да и всем остальным, на всякий случай. А то, если смотреть издалека, даже белая броня могла, видите ли, привидеться: настолько само строение его лица кричало, какой он «светлый», причём — в зависимости от настроения Ло, — «солдат», «стражник» или просто «безмозглый здоровяк». 

Дрейка этот список ругательств в свой адрес забавлял тем, что Ло явно нравилось выуживать их из книг, придумывать свои, а потом, будто к Дрейку примеряя, критично структурировать и сравнивать между собой, ещё и отсеивая неподходящие с явным недовольством. Сам процесс всегда Ло успокаивал, так что толку воспринимать их всерьёз не было. Но и на то, чем они являлись — тратой большого количества времени Ло на мысли о нём, — Дрейк на всякий случай тоже не указывал. 

Но реши Ло и правда что-то магически изменить в его лице, Дрейк, может, и согласился бы — настолько тому не нравилась возня с собственными глазами и кожей. Дрейк так привык к тому, что у самых выдающихся магов Империи были заметные пигментные пятна на лице и руках, что сейчас ему казалось дикостью, насколько по-другому на них реагировали. Что-то подсказывало, что забыться такое могло вряд ли, а вот просто не встречаться больше, перейдя в категорию так любимых Ло легенд… У Дрейка была пара теорий, как такое могло случиться, но хорошей не было ни одной. И по тому, как Ло каждый раз хмурился на пристальные взгляды, не у него одного.

Своё лицо Дрейк считал самым обычным, не понимая, зачем Ло выделяет в прозвищах его внешность, то и дело пристально разглядывая, только чтобы как-то по-новому обозвать нос или скулы. Сам Дрейк дорожил разве что заметным шрамом на подбородке — наказанием за первую полную трансформацию, — но ведь и Ло дорожил тем, что отличает его от других, выделяет из толпы. И тут его, по мнению Дрейка, было не в чем винить. Губы Ло покрывали мелкие, как от ожогов, шрамы, редкие светлые пятна на коже казались вблизи более грубыми по фактуре, но всё это было невероятно привлекательным на его острых скулах, под ровно вычерченной чёрной бородкой, а венчалось уверенным, опасным взглядом золотых глаз, который приковывал и манил. Дрейк правда считал его красивым. Возможно, с самой первой их встречи, хотя тогда позволить себе такую мысль, конечно, не мог. Долго не мог и после, но в итоге просто привык. И голос Ло считал очень ему подходящим, а его магией — так вообще восхищался. Не то чтобы Дрейк хотел о чём-либо из этого Ло говорить. Просто… путешествовал с красивым, умным и сильным магом. Обычное же абсолютно дело.

Иногда Дрейк боялся случайно что-то на эту тему ляпнуть и выставить себя полным идиотом. А все шансы у него были именно на такой результат — с тем, насколько ему самому всегда было неспокойно от того, как Ло вглядывался в его черты, особенно в те моменты, когда думал, что Дрейк не видит. Заявить Ло, что он красивый, могло его, например, разозлить. Или спровоцировать рассказать, что он на самом деле думает о «дурацкой» внешности Дрейка.

Он свернул за угол, увидел вдалеке трактир, где они остановились, и облегчённо вздохнул, ускоряя шаг. За время их путешествия Дрейк успел выработать привычку настаивать на тёплых ужинах, когда выпадала возможность, и сейчас шёл ещё и в предвкушении обещанного трактирщиком фирменного пятничного блюда. Позабытый пар от только приготовленной еды и подогретых напитков — нынешняя мода, для разнообразия оценённая и им, и Ло, — разливающаяся по таверне музыка, даже звук плещущихся снаружи о каменные основания порта волн, хоть и засорённых местными отходами донельзя, — всё это продолжало каким-то трепетом расходиться внутри Дрейка, напоминало лишний раз о том, что они с Ло теперь на свободе.

Но если вчера засиживаться после долгой дороги в планы не входило — хотелось окунуться во все эти приятные ощущения, поесть чего-нибудь тёплого и повалиться спать, — то сегодня всё-таки стоило и обсудить ситуацию, и придумать, что делать дальше. 

— Для терзаемого пиратскими разборками порта здесь чересчур много слишком уж банальных городских легенд, — недовольно заявил Ло, садясь за приглянувшийся им накануне стол в углу и пододвигая к себе кружку грога. И сразу о чём-то глубоко задумался.

— Мы же уже выяснили, что разборки закончились, — закатил глаза Дрейк, садясь напротив. Устало отпил настойки из своей кружки и решил для начала убедиться, что они верно поняли положение дел в городе: — Закончились тем, что правит капитан самого большого корабля. Точнее, красиво восседает в самой большой крепости. И то настолько номинально, что выводы можно сделать только о его тяге к гигантизму. С хаосом и беззаконием на улицах никто ничего не делает, к этому все привыкли и пытаются жить спокойно своими силами. Но новые люди сюда за открывающимися возможностями всё равно приплывают. Например, мы.

— Да-да, — только и отмахнулся Ло. 

— Ладно, — улыбнулся Дрейк. И подался вперёд, ставя локти на стол: — Что там за легенда такая? Выглядишь так… оживлённо.

— Энтузиазм у нас по твоей части, — недовольно пробубнил Ло. Если Дрейк и хотел указать на то, что это неправда, то решил промолчать: Ло любил настраиваться на свои истории подобным образом, начиная всегда будто нехотя, пока складывал части в голове воедино. И Ло предсказуемо продолжил: — Но так и быть. Легенд тут много, и почти все, не поверишь, про утопленников или охотников за сокровищами, — саркастично ухмыльнулся он. — Просто иногда в них такие странные подробности, что невольно веришь, и становится не по себе. — Дрейк заинтересованно кивнул. — Сейчас, например, самая ходовая про убийцу с гарпуном. Мол, он по вине какого-то капитана трагично утоп, но не до конца — вернулся мстящим духом. Шёл по списку обидчиков, то есть команде того корабля, но когда убил их всех, не исчез. Так и ползает вроде как по улицам дождливыми ночами, прячась в тенях, пробивает гарпуном не особо и связанные теперь между собой жертвы. Оставляет мастерски разделанными и сдобренными морской водичкой, — весь пересказ казалось, что Ло не на шутку встревожен. А закончив, он нахмурился и опять задумался о чём-то.

— Не сомневался в жутком способе убийства, — хмыкнул Дрейк. 

У Ло любая история кончалась жестокими расправами, но и что добавлял он их от себя не верилось — какой только тёмной и древней магии в мире не было, они и сами в такой долго торчали. Дрейк для себя решил, что менее кровавые истории просто не привлекали внимание Ло. А где-то ещё глубже рассуждал, что лучше уж такие истории, вымышленные, чем что-то из личной биографии. Хотя по всему выходило обратное: и в то, что с самим Ло не случилось чего-то ужасного, не верилось совсем. К сожалению. 

Но и их встреча посреди леса сотню лет назад была во вполне кровавой категории: теперь он отчётливо понимал, что Ло тогда смотрел на Дрейка — главу элитного отряда, о котором был наслышан, — в ужасе, а напал больше от отчаяния, вовсе не уверенный, что не умрёт здесь и сейчас. Дрейк тогда и сам не на шутку испугался, увидев его лицо — эти самые глаза и кожу, которыми теперь-то, видимо, детей больше не пугали, — и бросился, чтобы попробовать спасти своих.

Хорошо, что всё обернулось, как обернулось. Может, иногда древнюю магию стоило поблагодарить. 

— И? — отгоняя внезапно вставшее перед глазами воспоминание об испуганном лице Ло, всё-таки не выдержал Дрейк, когда тот так и продолжил молчать.

— Ну не знаю, тебя ничего не смущает? — раздражённо спросил он. — Почему именно гарпуном? Как он может убивать, если дух? Нынче вырезанная целиком команда корабля божилась, а как запахло жареным — ещё и стыдилась, что видела его смерть. И почему остался, как их порешил? А если он нападает на тех, кто просто внешне напоминает обидчиков? Столько вопросов, но при этом верится же, что он существует! Я даже плакат видел — дают тысячу монет за избавление города от такой угрозы, хоть никто и не может объяснить толком, как он выглядит.

— Ты что, боишься? — уставился Дрейк, только и выругавшись про себя о таком удачном и своевременном своём воспоминании минуту назад: как теперь вообще на чём-то сосредоточиться? Так и уставился Ло в глаза, в эти самые, золотые. И дело ведь для Дрейка давно не в их цвете.

— Я не люблю не знать деталей, которые помогли бы подготовиться, тем более к чему-то потустороннему, — упрямо заявил Ло, как-то странно глядя в ответ. — Всё-таки это действительно старый порт, какой только заразы и магии в водах вокруг не водится. В том, что она опасна, тоже нет смысла сомневаться. 

Он всё-таки отвёл взгляд и продолжил хмуро пить из кружки, пока не остыло окончательно, старательно делая вид, что вся эта история вовсе его не пугает. 

И Дрейку нравилось, что он умеет считывать почти все неуловимые, как тому кажется, жесты Ло: малейшие движения его лица, неконтролируемые подёргивания бровей или, если увлекается, взмахи рук, которые Ло позже отрицает. Это всё делало его именно Ло, иногда заставляя Дрейка только и застывать с трепещущим сердцем и глупой улыбкой — пожалуй, с того раза, как он впервые подошёл вплотную ещё в башне. Но испуганным хоть сколько он в башне его не видел: Ло быстро понял, что умереть им там не светило и, хоть какое-то время и сражался вполне насмерть, делал это больше ради чести, из интереса, может ли уделать Дрейка — даже не лично Дрейка, а его способности, навыки, такие ненавистные, непонятные и совсем не как у самого Ло.

Здесь, снаружи, у них и правда могло не быть второго шанса — в этом он был прав. Если бы Дрейк мог рассуждать рационально, он бы запросто согласился. Но он не мог, так и видя перед глазами их первую встречу, чуть ли не впервые думая о том, как всё легко могло бы кончиться иначе. Он бы и не узнал даже имени Ло: или бесславно умер бы там со всеми вкладываемыми в себя надеждами, или убил бы его и пошёл дальше, считая, что всё сделал правильно. Никогда бы не видел ни всех этих незаметных движений на его лице, ни повседневных привычек. Не оценил всех достойных восхищения знаний.

Мозгом Дрейк понимал: слишком много независящих от них факторов сошлось воедино и продиктовало реакцию друг на друга. От его детства и тогда промытых мозгов, до детства Ло, хоть и более свободолюбивого по своей природе, но оказавшегося скованным ничуть не меньше, вынужденным выживать и ненавидеть всё — потому что не верил в идеалы, которые пытались навязать. Мозгом Дрейку стоило бы удивиться, какой долгий путь они смогли проделать вовсе, принять то, что какие-то вещи требовали времени, стоило бы смиренно порассуждать, что быть рядом с Ло, ловить его и свои реакции на изменения в мире и друг на друга — самый верный план действий.

Но сердцем Дрейк этого всего теперь принимать не хотел: всё внутри бурлило от злобы. Злобы на себя, что единственных страх в глазах Ло он видел в свой адрес, и сейчас Дрейк, пожалуй, и на полном серьёзе согласился бы с самыми резкими оскорблениями из злосчастного списка. 

Именно ведомый злобой на себя он зачем-то ухватил руку Ло через стол, заставив того подавиться и как-то растерянно на неё уставиться.

— Ты чего? И что за сложное лицо? — наигранно недовольно спросил он.

— Я… — Дрейк знал, что покраснел. Но объяснения не было, так что двигаться больше не стал. И добавил: — Просто так. 

— Ты, пожалуй, единственный человек, от которого «просто так» не значит ничего хорошего, — Ло не стал отдёргивать руку, немного расслабился и тихо рассмеялся. А потом подался вперёд, с интересом глядя в глаза: — Но неужели нет мыслей на тему таинственного убийцы? С таким дурацким лицом, как у тебя сейчас, любая глупость меня не удивит.

— Даже если я скажу, что спасу тебя от любого привидения из городской легенды? — вдруг нашёл в себе смелость Дрейк.

От удивления Ло раскрыл глаза шире. И тоже покраснел. Хоть какое-то утешение. 

— И каким же именно способом? — перевёл всё в шутку Ло. А потом, так и продолжая уж слишком внимательно на него глядеть, мягко руку убрал. Дрейк еле сдержался, чтобы не потянуться следом, поймать её обратно, но сейчас и правда требовалось найти более-менее рациональное решение, а вовсе не поддаваться спонтанным порывам.

— Слушай, ну нам едва ли есть о чём переживать, — как мог рассудительно начал Дрейк. — Я уверен, что ты достаточно сильный, чтобы не морочить голову мыслями о неподвластном потустороннем, которое ещё и не доказано, есть ли вообще. А я вообще умею рассеивать всякую не особо древнюю магию. Разберёмся, если встретим.

— Разумнее всё же полагать, что в таком месте, открытом всем ветрам и искателям приключений со всего света, и без потустороннего хватает достаточно сильных людей и вещей, чтобы нам навалять. Твоё дело, конечно, переживать об этом или нет — да и ты едва ли кому-то, и правда, сдался, — но лично я расслабляться не собираюсь.

Им принесли еду, и Ло уткнулся взглядом в тарелку, явно не собираясь пока продолжать разговор, а Дрейк, видя, что он перестал бояться и хоть немного расслабился, последовал его примеру, принимаясь за свою порцию.

— Ладно, — вдруг сказал Ло, разделавшись с большей частью еды. — С моим главным открытием мы разобрались, но теперь даже интересно, чего такого удивительного сегодня узнал ты — даже защищать меня порываешься. 

Дрейк опять смутился, положил вилку с ножом и утёрся местным подобием салфетки.

— Я ещё не доел, можешь пока рассказать что-нибудь ещё.

— Ну, я узнал немного истории города. Но, если честно, как-то увлёкся сказками о пропадающих в мутных пучинах влюблённых, непонятном подводном пении, тумане раз в году с соседнего острова, приносящем смерть, и остальных не шибко практичных вещах, — просто признался Ло. 

— Зачитался страшилок, значит, — улыбнулся Дрейк, уже готовясь вернуться к еде.

Но Ло вдруг выпалил:

— Нет, слушай, я правда не понимаю, почему ты при любых обстоятельствах так аккуратно ешь. — Дрейк удивлённо поднял бровь, но Ло уже не мог остановиться: — Во всех пройденных деревеньках просил нож, теперь в дешёвом трактире то же самое. Если мы попадём на приём будешь к каждому блюду вилки нужной формы подбирать? 

— Вилки… разной формы? — непонимающе отозвался он, на всякий случай глядя на вилку в руке.

— Читал в книжке про имперский этикет, — пожал плечами Ло. — Неважно. Ты же просто не мог есть так же во время, не знаю, походов по лесам с целью нести свет.

— Почему? У меня был походный нож, и я находил, где нормально разложить еду… — Ло почти раскрыл рот от удивления, а уставился так, что у Дрейка даже щёки загорелись. И точно собирался что-то добавить, так что Дрейк решил его опередить: — А ты чего ешь как дикарь, раз читал обо всём этом этикете? — злее, чем собирался, спросил он.

Ло резко сжал челюсть, нахмурился и отвернулся.

— Не твоё дело. Я просто спросил. 

— Но с чего тебя это интересует?

— Думал, что забавно, если ты не замечаешь вшитой глупой привычки. Ты очень многое делаешь на автомате и не считаешь странным.

— Например? — Дрейк тоже нахмурился, теперь и вовсе отодвинув еду.

Но Ло вдруг замер и широко раскрыл глаза, будто понял, что сказал лишнего.

— Неважно, — наигранно равнодушно отмахнулся он. — Доедай себе и обсудим, что собирались. 

Ло явно пытался казаться спокойнее, чем себя чувствовал, но предложил достаточно миролюбиво, чтобы Дрейк послушался.

Как-то горько было думать, что Ло доверяет ему не настолько, чтобы делиться чем-то, что явно его волнует. Тем более по всему выходило, что волновало его что-то, что делает Дрейк. 

Но ведь и он сам ничего толком не может ни сказать ему, ни спросить — Дрейку чуть ли не дурно становилось от этой… слабости. Он даже не был уверен, что это именно слабость: он правда не очень понимал свои порывы в адрес Ло и не мог предугадать, как тот на них отреагирует. Что-то подсказывало, что вряд ли как-то плохо — они много времени провели вместе аж изолированными от всего мира, оказались в одной лодке отставших от всего на век, а теперь ещё и планировали вполне буквально найти лодку и плыть куда-то вместе. Но Дрейк всё равно не считал всё перечисленное причиной, чтобы рисковать испортить отношения. Портить то, что есть, совсем не хотелось.

Доев и убрав простым заклинанием все последствия своей странной привычки есть быстро, руками и устраивая на столе жуткий бардак, Ло откинулся на спинку лавки и выглядел теперь куда спокойнее. И если Дрейк ел не спеша и настаивал на том, чтобы не разговаривать в процессе ещё и потому, что иначе Ло мог отмести ужин, как занятие непродуктивное, и загонять себя почти до обморока… это тоже предсказуемо озвучено не было.

Пожалуй, список оставленных при себе мыслей и порывов Дрейка мог посоревноваться с любым забавляющим его списком в голове у Ло. И кто тут на кого тратил слишком много свободного времени.

Но Ло отвлёк его от мыслей, решив всё-таки поделиться исторической справкой:

— Итак. Это место было населено с древности, но не то чтобы было кому-то сильно нужно, хоть и недалеко от материка. Сложилось так, что попадали сюда отовсюду и с разными целями, но от многого в земле и местном море оставались следы, в основном от сильной магии. Потом появлялись новые технологии, находилось применение новым вещам. Как я понял, из водящихся неподалёку рыб получают ценное масло, скалы тоже что-то приносят, но добывается тут только то, ради чего не страшно заделаться пиратом или браконьером, а потом ещё и бесславно сложить голову за добычу сверху. — Ло пытался звучать скучающим, но слишком любил такие вот сводки. Ещё и собирать, скорее всего, пришлось из крупиц — было, чем гордиться. Дрейк расслабился, улыбался в еду и внимательно слушал дальше. — Когда корабли стали ближе к современным, сформировались определённые роли в корабельных командах для долгих путешествий и всё такое прочее, здесь начали именно базироваться. Строить из награбленного подобия крепостей, достаточно смелое мирное население тоже появилось. Кто-то же должен и пойло подавать: готов поспорить, периодами трактирщики и дамы лёгкого поведения были самыми защищёнными жителями острова.

Дрейк как раз чинно положил последний кусок в рот и смачно подавился. Ло сбился с мысли и недовольно уставился, пока он залпом заливал в себя остаток настойки, пытаясь прокашляться. К счастью, всё обошлось, хотя закравшаяся мысль, что иначе Ло предложил бы отпить из его кружки, тоже обожгла ноздри.

— Что? — дождавшись, пока он справится с кашлем, ворчливо спросил Ло.

— Я удивился, что ты назвал их «дамами».

— А как надо было? Работницами борделя? — Ло нахмурился сильнее.

— Я просто… удивился, ничего такого.

— Нет, объясни. — Конечно, из всех вещей Ло надо было зацепиться именно за это. Просто удача Дрейка. — И не делай такое лицо. По-твоему, я должен называть их как-то иначе?

— Это не то, что я имел в виду. Давай не будем об этом, — почти жалобно пытался сменить тему Дрейк.

— Даже не знаю, — Ло задумчиво посмотрел на него, а потом ухмыльнулся. — Ты так покраснел. Может, тебе стоит к ним наведаться? 

— Нет, — неожиданно серьёзно сказал он.

— Ладно, — вдруг смутился Ло, на секунду нахмурился, будто запоздало коря себя за глупый вопрос, а потом всё-таки продолжил прерванный рассказ: — В общем, со временем город стал именно тем, чем является сейчас. Но магии здесь и правда много: кто зачаровывал свои дома, кто экспериментировал с водой, всяких сражений выдалось тоже много — чего только не было. Из действительно опасных здесь магические туманы: раз в год на одну ночь с соседних островов приходит с нечистью, а ещё есть один, связанный с местью.

— С кровавыми расправами? — с улыбкой уточнил Дрейк, закончив с едой и жестом показывая трактирщику, чтобы им повторили напитки.

— Не перебивай, — для порядка отчитал Ло, но тоже улыбнулся. — Но да. Что-то о том, что если тебя закололи исподтишка, но успеть воззвать к духу мщения, то он материализуется и расправится с обидчиками. 

— Ну хоть не гарпуном, — решил зачем-то пошутить Дрейк.

— Не гарпуном, — согласился Ло. — Копьями. — И рассмеялся оттого, что Дрейк на это снова закашлялся. А потом вздохнул и подытожил: — Историй тут и правда много, почти в каждом районе своё: сложно сказать, что выдумки, а что реальность. Магический светящийся туман любого происхождения, видимо, и правда опасен. Я бы, пожалуй, предложил заняться охотой за головами: здесь в ходу высокие награды — быстро накопим на корабль. Может, и мирному населению, включая дам лёгкого поведения, станет дышать полегче.

— Мне пошутить про своё дурное влияние? — всё ещё постукивая себя по груди, уточнил Дрейк.

— Не без него, — драматично вздохнул Ло. Даже положил руку на сердце: — Ты показал мне путь добрых дел, Дрейк-я, сам-то я был исключительно злым. — Дрейк только закатил глаза на представление, снова вызывая у Ло улыбку. — Но если серьёзно, это легальный путь и убить кого-нибудь сильного и необычного, проверяя наши силы в реальном мире, и заработать хороших денег. И ещё я думаю, что раз мы начинаем жизнь с нового листа, сразу попадать в розыск будет просто неразумно.

— Хорошо. 

— Вот так просто? — всё ещё улыбаясь, повёл бровью Ло.

— Ну... да? — пожал плечами Дрейк, правда не понимая, о чём тут спорить. — И кстати. Если хочешь начать с потустороннего убийцы, за голову которого дают тысячу монет, то я, кажется, сегодня слышал как раз про него.

— Вот как? — Ло немного напрягся. — Ну расскажи. И вообще, чего хорошего узнал?

— Я не умею рассказывать так красиво, как ты, — наигранно обречённо вздохнул Дрейк, улыбаясь его заинтересованности. 

Ло подался вперёд, готовый внимательно слушать, и почему-то от этого Дрейк всегда находил слова, хотя разговорчивым никогда в жизни не был: его учили коротко отчитываться о заданиях, отвечать только когда спросят и не озвучивать своего мнения, если по какому-то поводу оно вдруг появлялось. Ещё одна противоположность тому, что было у Дрейка теперь: он мог обсудить с Ло что угодно, и тот всегда понимал, что он хочет сказать. А с тем, насколько Ло сам любил всё обдумывать и тем, что считал всех, кого они встречали, не заслуживающими внимания, его сосредоточенность в их разговорах казалась Дрейку странной и… приятной. 

— Давай я сам оценю? — склонил голову набок Ло. Не торопил его, просто подбадривал.

— Ладно, — кивнул Дрейк. И неуверенно начал: — На заводах используют всякие механизмы: в основном загружают сырьё, а получают готовые детали или обработанные материалы. Намного эффективнее, чем рабочий труд, но в процессе выделяются вредные вещества — выливаются в море или выходят в воздух из труб наверху. По всему миру переходят на такое производство, но, сам понимаешь, такое отношение к природе терпят не везде. Хотя в Империи, например, просто отказываются рядом с ним жить.

— Ещё бы, — саркастично хмыкнул Ло.

— Но здесь всё самое ядовитое и нелегальное граничит с самым обычным. И снаружи не то чтобы можно отличить. Но один довольно продвинутый завод радушно показал, как всё устроено, и едва ли в других в плане процесса дела обстоят иначе. Решает сырьё. Из интересного: в дне пути по морю водится уникальный вид рыб, из которых добывается дорогой материал, который обрабатывают только здесь.

— Для драгоценных побрякушек? — закатил глаза Ло.

— Ты знал? 

— Нет, я просто умный, — поджал губы он.

— Верю, верю, — поднял руки в сдающемся жесте Дрейк, решая не уточнять, хоть и почувствовал, что у Ло и на этот счёт есть история. Может, в другой раз. — В общем, рабочие между собой шепчутся, что с полгода назад на охоте за этой рыбой утоп лучший гарпунщик, команда вернулась без него, и все из неё, кто не уплыл на материк, теперь мертвы.

— Интересно, — Ло взял принесённую новую кружку и откинулся обратно к спинке лавки. — Нет, правда, ты прибедняешься, неплохо же рассказал.

Дрейк немного смутился, но для виду закатил глаза.

— И я даже ещё не закончил. Гарпуном он владел мастерски, а сам был парнем простым. Не любил богачей и тех, кто использует других: поэтому и ушёл с одного из заводов в охотники. Обычный случай обиды на мир: считал, что кому-то всё достаётся без работы.

— Что используют, чтобы оправдать собственную жажду разбогатеть, ничего не делая, — недовольно добавил Ло.

— Ну, что-то никогда не изменится, — пожал плечами Дрейк. — Какая магия не дала ему умереть — не знаю, но если это тот же парень, то выходит, что пока не заведём подчинённых и не станем с ними плохо обращаться, интересны мы ему не будем. А на самый крайний случай гарпун у него из обычного местного сплава — ты точно можешь изучить состав и придумать от него барьер.

Ло, казалось, окончательно успокоился: выглядел сытым и довольным в полутьме трактирного угла, и почему-то хотелось посчитать это своей личной заслугой. Дрейк смог узнать что-то именно о том, что Ло так разволновало. И даже, видимо, как-то неплохо рассказать.

— Не уверен, что при таком раскладе хочу эту тысячу монет, — вдруг сказал он, заставляя Дрейка удивлённо сосредоточить на нём взгляд. И пояснил: — Здесь и правда хватает беззакония, но кто-то просто хочет работать, так? Если этот дух, призрак, или что он там такое, убирает нечестных смотрителей и банкиров, то он почти делает хорошее дело?

— Зависит от того, — задумался Дрейк, — изучает ли он жертвы, ползая по теням, или судит по одёжке и просто нападает на всех подряд. Можно занять высокую должность и честным трудом, — указал он.

— Да, ты прав, — вздохнул Ло. — Видимо, придётся провести расследование?

— Я не против, — кивнул Дрейк. И, ухмыльнувшись, наставительно добавил: — Действительно добрые дела иногда требуют больших затрат, чтобы не наказать невинных.

— Ой, заткнись, — рассмеялся Ло, отчего сердце Дрейка пропустило удар, а внутри стало совсем легко. Ну о чём было волноваться, пока они могли проводить вечера вот так? Ло медленно допил свой грог и зевнул: — Я устал. Не хочу обсуждать добрые дела с таким занудой, как ты. Могу разве что показать на тебя пальцем. Заслуженно. Добряк. — Хоть Ло и ворчал, но привычно и совсем безздобно.

— Можешь, — легко согласился Дрейк и бросил на стол пару монет. — Пойдём спать?

— Пойдём, — лениво согласился он. — Только сегодня у окна спишь ты, там дует.

Для того, чтобы хотя бы начать подобие расследования, им пришлось потратить ещё пару дней и побывать в самых неожиданных частях города. Население составляли не только люди, причём то, что разные расы могли даже худо-бедно уживаться бок о бок, было в мире большой редкостью — заставляло задуматься, что беззаконие и пиратство открывало новые горизонты в самых неожиданных областях. Хотя это имело смысл: на корабле посреди моря так ли уж важно, какой расы кок, если задача — не помереть с голоду. Так что Дрейк до какой-то степени проникся портовым разнообразием и экзотикой отдельных улиц. Но до степени не очень большой: им с Ло катастрофически не везло. А забредя пару раз совсем уж не туда, они чуть не ввязались в подпольную борьбу двух крепостей, нарвались на работорговлю и даже случайно сорвали какую-то свадьбу. 

Что было бы смешным, не ищи они хоть какое-то подобие стражи — хоть кого-то, кто следит за порядком. На третий день пришлось признать, что ничего такого здесь попросту не водилось, но Ло так увлекла перспектива расследования, и на меньшее он был не согласен, что они попробовали ещё раз, переключив внимание на розыскные плакаты. Оказалось, те вешали все подряд и по самым разным поводам, причём по заявленному адресу, вместо наград за поимку или выполненную работу, чаще всего оказывались засады.

Но за неделю им всё же удалось и освоиться, и сделать улицы чище, остановив пару откровенных маньяков, и даже получить за их головы денег. Впрочем, неплохо они заработали и с неудавшихся засад, а заодно впервые попробовали драться бок о бок. 

Дрейк поймал себя на том, что волновался, не откроют ли их умения, использованные вплотную друг к другу, ещё один портал в неизвестность. Но запоздало: уже после боя, стоя с бешено колотящимся сердцем и крупной дрожью в руках. Медленно осознавая, что сама вероятность сидела глубоко в голове всё это время. Он покосился на тяжело дышащего Ло и замер: тот стоял, весь побледнев почти в цвет обычно видимых пятен на коже, и смотрел широко раскрытыми глазами в ответ.

— Я… Мы… — тихо прохрипел он.

— Да. Но, кажется, всё… в порядке? — неуверенно предложил Дрейк.

— Мы можем просто не сразу осознать, — Ло нахмурился, но немного расслабился. — Хотя можем не осознать вообще, так что какая разница.

— Иногда твой оптимизм меня пугает, — улыбнулся Дрейк, тоже расслабляясь и разминая плечи. А потом смущённо добавил: — Я правда не думал…

— Не забивай голову, — небрежно пожал плечами Ло.

— Погоди.

— Я сказал…

— Ты тоже не думал об этом?

— Да, Дрейк-я, на твоей улице праздник, — вздохнул Ло. — Я правда не думал, что что-то плохое может случиться оттого, что мы используем магию вместе. Точнее, думал, но отмёл, как низкую вероятность: мы выяснили ещё в башне, что вместе наши умения работают куда лучше, чем против друг друга. Но сейчас, в настоящем бою, я вдруг… засомневался. Что, если бы одно попало на другое, как в атаке? Что, если дело было тогда не в месте, где мы встретились, а в нас самих? 

Ло был взволнован этой мыслью, и Дрейк только смотрел во все глаза и чувствовал, что тоже бы этого не хотел. Причём не оказаться снова в какой-то башне: там было не так уж невыносимо — при условии, что вместе с Ло. Но именно мысль запереть снова Ло, лишить его свободы, возможности наконец ходить, куда вздумается… Дрейку вдруг стало так невыносимо от его несчастного вида, что он шагнул вплотную и положил руку Ло на плечо, заставляя вздрогнуть и глупо вперить в неё взгляд.

— Давай проверим? — тихо, но уверенно предложил он, и Ло медленно перевёл глаза на него, а потом кивнул. 

— Ты прав. Не хочу возвращаться к этой мысли.

Пришлось нехотя отпустить его плечо и отойти на несколько шагов. Они вспомнили, чем именно запустили друг в друга при знакомстве, и одновременно использовали заклинания, чтобы закрыть вопрос раз и навсегда. Ничего не случилось, не считая разнесённого в щепки ангара, но тот стоял на отшибе, а от напавших на них до этого владельцев всё равно ничего не осталось. 

Дальше проблем в боях у них не возникало. Но теперь Ло иногда разглядывал Дрейка, казалось, ещё пристальнее. Что-то высматривал, иногда как-то задумчиво смотрел на его руки. Это отвлекало и мешало сосредоточиться, но они хотя бы продвинулись в расследовании. Не нуждаясь больше в деньгах, с возможностью в любой момент уплыть, увенчайся таинственное дело об убийце хоть провалом, хоть успехом, они вскоре сузили круг поисков до нескольких далёких друг от друга окраинных районов, где его жертв находили чаще всего, и искали любые зацепки ещё несколько дней.

Пожалуй, Дрейк не был готов ни при каких-то обстоятельствах признаться, что наложил на простой браслет, который присмотрел Ло в поселении по дороге, следящую руну. Во-первых, был слишком рад, что Ло принял подарок и с тех пор носил, не снимая. Во-вторых, руна была абсолютно безвредной.

Руны присутствовали во всех школах магии, выполняли самые разные функции, и без досконального изучения его способностей — а Ло, испытав все боевые на собственной шкуре, остальными интересовался мало: видимо, и правда веря, что Дрейк до мозга костей воин света… В общем, самая обычная руна. Просто давала Дрейку понять, в каком Ло направлении и сколько времени где проводит. Это абсолютно ни на что не влияло, и, реши они разойтись, он бы сразу её рассеял. Наверное.

Так или иначе, сейчас, кажется, она пришлась кстати: Ло возвращался в трактир, Дрейк тоже закончил с делами и пошёл обратно, чтобы ему не пришлось долго ждать… только тот уже добрых минут пять торчал в каком-то переулке, и как раз в самом расхожем месте нападений их призрака-убийцы.

Нет, волноваться Дрейк себе не давал, злиться на Ло тоже — из-за участившихся убийств той дорогой почти никто не ходил, это была одна из самых спокойных частей города, а Ло любил гулять в тишине, — но шёл в направлении переулка очень быстро и решительно.

Встретившую картину он поначалу просто не понял: запыхавшийся Ло стоял посреди небольшого просвета между домами, прикрывшись плотным барьером и вовсю оглядываясь по сторонам, но вокруг никого не было. Дрейк хотел было его окликнуть, но заметил, что одной рукой Ло придерживает вторую, из которой течёт кровь, отчего сразу напрягся, тоже принимая боевую стойку.

Что пришлось очень кстати, потому что не успел он материализовать из светящихся нитей любимый топор — а делал он это быстро, — как пришлось отбивать гарпун со слепой стороны.

Так они и застыли с появившимся из густой тени на земле определённо неживым существом, не моргая глядящим на Дрейка светящимися белыми глазами, от которых по спине непроизвольно прошёл холодок. Рот убийцы был закрыт красным платком, но обрывки кожи, видневшиеся на оголённых ниже плеч руках и видимой части лица подсказывали, что это было к лучшему.

Тут Ло, конечно, заметил его появление:

— Осторожно, Дрейк-я, он использует странные прыжки, — с трудом переводя дыхание, сказал он.

— Насколько странные? — не отрывая взгляда уточнил Дрейк.

— Мгновенно… да, вот так исчезает, — убийца и правда растворился в воздухе, — а потом появляется из ниоткуда. И судя по тому, что он спокойно вылез прямо под свет твоего оружия, избавиться от теней не поможет. А хороший был бы вариант, — с досадой признал Ло.

Дрейк медленно подошёл к его как всегда безупречному барьеру и встал снаружи.

— Ещё идеи? — цепко глядя вокруг, высматривая движение, уточнил он.

— Что, пустить тебя внутрь? — попытался ухмыльнуться Ло. Рана была серьёзной: из опущенной руки ниже локтя вовсю текла кровь, а прижимая её второй, Ло едва ли мог атаковать. А сколько ещё он сможет держать барьер тоже сложно было оценить, не осмотрев рану вблизи.

Инстинктом Дрейка было залечить её сразу, но барьер магию не пропускал, да и лечение требовало много энергии, а тут потребуется и защищаться, и нападать. Так что решение пришло быстро:

— Не рискуй, стой так. И не трать лишние силы. Он просто напал?

— Да. И вся моя магия вошла в какой-то мутный водный щит, — недовольно признал Ло.

— Вообще вся? — уточнил Дрейк, активируя защитные руны в одежде и покрываясь ровным свечением.

— Огненная, воздушная, земляная — да. Вода показалась не очень разумным выбором. Тёмная тоже чаще идёт потустороннему на пользу.

— Ясно. — Дрейк медленно призвал во вторую руку меч. И на всякий случай добавил: — В самом крайнем случае прижги рану.

— Прижечь? — уставился Ло. — Ты рехнулся? У меня от руки ничего не останется! 

— Не трать силы на крики, — серьёзно повторил Дрейк. И спокойно добавил: — Я вылечу всё, что там с ней станет. Но кровь в какой-то момент надо будет остановить.

К его удивлению, Ло послушно замолчал, но пялился очень красноречиво. В полном удивлении и с легко читаемой досадой: «Конечно, ты ещё и лечить умеешь». С каким-нибудь ругательством в конце. Это успокаивало.

Следующая идея была идиотской, но Дрейк едва ли что-то терял, так что вздохнул и громко проговорил в воздух:

— Послушай, неупокоенный гарпунер Гавани, мы ничего тебе не сделали.

Теперь Ло смотрел совсем по-другому красноречиво, но Дрейк даже виновато плечами пожать не успел, как откуда-то донёсся низкий булькающий голос:

— Вы не местные, — не спрашивал, а утверждал он.

— Да, мы путешественники.

— Я не слышал речи, как у вас, — нехотя соглашаясь, протянул он, а потом владелец появился прямо перед Дрейком, снова глядя своими жуткими белыми глазами.

Топор Дрейка и правда вошёл в какой-то мутный щит, но так ругаемая Ло в нём грубая физическая сила с лёгкостью его пробила. Удар в голову удивлённого убийцы вышел ощутимым. Судя по отдаче.

А судя по тому, как громко Ло втянул воздух и стоял, раскрыв рот, он тоже совсем не ожидал, что из рассечённого лба «призрака» польёт обычная густая кровь.

Тот отпрыгнул, схватился за рану и почти обиженно спросил:

— Как ты это сделал?

— А что? — оскалился Дрейк.

— Меня обычно никто не видит. Но вы оба, — он перевёл взгляд между ним и Ло, — видите чётко. Его магия почти пробила щит, который не пробивается толщей воды морского дна, а ты и вовсе смог меня ранить.

— Ты просто ходишь и потрошишь людей, которые тебя даже не видят? — нахмурился Дрейк.

— Не всех подряд. Только тех, кто наживается на других.

— Прости, приятель, но с трудом верится, мы — самые буквальные «все подряд» и просто шли мимо.

— Вы всюду спрашивали обо мне, — хрипло осудил он.

— А. Это да. Мой друг, — кивнул в сторону Ло Дрейк, — любит городские легенды. Кем ты был при жизни и что наказываешь богачей, мы выяснили, но засомневались как раз в том, как отбираешь жертв. Вредишь ли простым людям.

— И сейчас сложно поверить, что нет, — добавил Ло.

Дух пошёл видимой рябью и продолжил куда более взволнованно, хоть гарпун и опустил:

— Я… за полгода никто специально меня не искал. Вы и издалека казались чужеземцами даже в этом городе. Сначала я подумал, что вы учёные: по всему миру ходят слухи об опытах, перекраивании магии, а в таком виде, — он быстро опустил глаза на свои облезающие и слегка светящиеся руки, — я и сам стал магией. К тому же, — белые глаза уставились на Ло, — он напал на меня первым.

Дрейк тоже перевёл взгляд на Ло.

— Ты себя видел? — смущённо спросил тот убийцу. — Теперь я понимаю, что ты просто вышел навстречу, но я неслабо накрутился за время расследования… ни разу не встречал настоящего призрака. Или что ты там. Мне… жаль, — нехотя признал Ло. И задумчиво добавил: — То есть ты просто не хотел быть подопытной крысой?

— У меня остались в этом городе дела, — хрипло отозвался тот, медленно кивая. — Я сам не знаю, что притянуло меня со дна в это подобие существования, но я собираюсь продолжать, пока могу.

Дрейк услышал достаточно. Ло заметно покачивался, а из руки так и текла кровь.

— Не вижу причин ему не верить, — пожал плечами он, рассеивая оружие, но на всякий случай добавил, глядя прямо в потусторонние светящиеся глаза: — Но мы нашли тебя один раз, если собьёшься с пути — найдём во второй.

Ло еле сдержал смешок наперевес с комментарием, что Дрейк неисправим, но немного всё же двинулся, отчего сразу скривился от боли.

Так и не представившийся убийца Гавани медленно перевёл между ними пристальный взгляд, кивнул и, не говоря больше ни слова, исчез. 

Вот и всё расследование, рассудил Дрейк и постучал по уже рябящему барьеру Ло.

Он наскоро остановил кровь простым заклинанием, довёл опирающегося на него здоровой стороной Ло до их комнаты, по пути заказав у трактирщика ужин прямо туда. Стянул с Ло рубашку, уложил его на кровать и сел рядом.

— Выходит, не напади я, как его увидел, он бы не напал в ответ, — напряжённо сказал Ло спустя минуту, глядя в потолок.

— Выходит, что так. Отдыхай. Поедим, и залечу тебе руку нормально.

— Почему ты не говорил, что и лечить умеешь? — покосился на него Ло.

— Я много чего умею, о чём ты не в курсе, — хмыкнул он. — Атакующая магия и зачарование оружия даже не моя специализация. 

— Вот как, — поджал губы Ло. А потом слабо улыбнулся и добавил, закрывая глаза: — А так и не скажешь.

— Ну, барьеры свои я тебе смысла показывать не видел — ты бы меня на смех поднял, — тоже улыбнулся Дрейк. — Да и физической силы мне не занимать — с чего было предполагать что-то другое? Но сегодня она пришлась кстати.

— И правда. 

Ло тихонько задремал, Дрейк и сам успокоился. Запал от боя прошёл, они были в безопасности и, пожалуй, могли справиться с чем угодно и в реальном мире. Да, здесь на всё не будет даваться ста новых шансов, но в этом, наверное, и весь смысл?

А ещё, может, всё-таки стоит что-то спрашивать у Ло, озвучивать вслух. Оказаться в такой ситуации из-за того, что напал первым, сильно Ло встряхнуло — но ведь разве Дрейк не думал недавно в таком же ключе об их первой встрече?

Что-то ещё связало их с Ло в этой башне, появилось запоздало у Дрейка в сердце. Вслед за пониманием, что он может иметь собственные мысли, своё мнение. Может не только быть инструментом, а по приказу — убийцей. И это «что-то» к Ло чувствовалось Дрейку, как часть его самого: найденное желание оставаться рядом с самым невероятным человеком. Человеком, ставшим особенным по куда большему количеству причин, чем хотелось признавать. И хоть Ло иногда и бывал слишком сложным... Оно того стоило.

Им принесли еду, и оказалось, что Дрейк тоже ненадолго задремал. Он осторожно разбудил Ло, а после спокойного ужина вылечил его руку, и теперь они в тишине пили тёплый эль, сидя друг напротив друга на узкой кровати.

— Ты не мог знать, — вздохнув, тихо сказал Дрейк.

— Здесь, конечно, не ведётся такого уж строгого учёта населения, но хотя бы поспрашивать людей, попробовать проверить, все ли богачи, ставшие жертвами, были…

— Нельзя знать всего, — решительно перебил он.

— Не понимаю, почему тебе так важно меня убедить, — нахмурился Ло. А когда он не ответил, двинул плечом залеченной руки и сказал: — Спасибо, кстати.

— Не за что. Я… — Ло заинтересованно на него посмотрел, и Дрейк глупо застыл, как в первый раз. И выдал первое, что пришло в голову: — Даже проведя столько времени только вдвоём, мы многого не знаем друг о друге — куда там продумать любую вероятность, оказавшись снова в мире, где куда больше новых ситуаций, — он смущённо замолчал оттого, как смягчился у Ло взгляд, и отвёл глаза. Но всё-таки добавил: — И всяких историй, которые можно по-разному рассказать. В последнее время я много об этом думаю.

— Ты прав, — вздохнул Ло. Они недолго помолчали. — Но я правда не допускал даже мысли, что боевая магия — не твоя основная специализация. Готов даже признать, что только потому, что ты в ней слишком хорош. Сегодняшний бой я оценил даже в своём состоянии, — тепло улыбнулся он.

— Ну, — пожал плечами Дрейк, — ты был ранен, пришлось подобраться, — и, всё ещё смущённый от похвалы, поднёс кружку к губам.

— Удачно, что ты вообще там оказался.

Как раз отпивший Дрейк на это, конечно же, подавился, причём так, что весь эль оказался на Ло. Вскочил, смутившись ещё сильнее, и оказался почти вплотную в идиотском порыве его вытереть. Почему-то, своей ладонью. Ло, казалось, даже не напрягся, просто уставился во все глаза и так и сидел, что как-то — хоть и не сильно — успокаивало колотящийся в ушах у Дрейка пульс. Он поморгал, понял, что именно выкинул, но придумать выхода из ситуации не смог: застыл, так и не убирая с Ло руку, упорно не поднимая глаз и игнорируя то, как горят щёки.

Через какое-то время Ло всё-таки сжалился и прочистил горло:

— Действительно, Дрейк-я. — Он задумчиво потёр подбородок, вызывая этим движение под ладонью Дрейка, заставляя нервно сглотнуть. — Я правда согласен с тобой в том, что мы многого друг о друге не знаем. — Тут Дрейк всё-таки посмотрел ему в глаза: Ло улыбался, но в глубине взгляда читалась какая-то неуверенность. — Взять даже это наше положение, например, — продолжил он, укладывая поверх его руки свою и внимательно отслеживая реакцию на его лице. — Ты часто трогаешь меня, но случайно — задеваешь, будто сам не обращая внимания. Я могу и дальше думать, что это просто твоя привычка: быть боевым товарищем, который, подбадривая, приобнимет за плечи, или потреплет волосы, чтобы похвалить. А теперь никого, кроме меня, и не знаешь: отыгрываешься неосознанно на единственной цели, хоть мы и бывшие враги.

— Я… Но мы не… — Казалось, сердце в груди Дрейка стучало так, что заполнило всю комнату оглушающим пульсом. Не сумев подобрать слов, он попытался не спеша убрать руку, краснея ещё больше, но Ло только прижал её чуть сильнее.

— И я бы правда, правда продолжил так думать, я… тоже много о всяком думаю, — нехотя признал он. — А кроме обсуждений по делу или рассказывания друг другу историй, мы и правда не… — Ло осёкся с вдруг проступившим лёгким румянцем, но упрямо продолжил смотреть прямо Дрейку в глаза. А потом вздохнул: — Но твоё лицо и даже уши сейчас в цвет моих любимых заклинаний, и теперь я… — он слабо, взволнованно дёрнул уголком губ, — в сомнениях.

И пододвинулся на кровати поближе.

Дрейк ещё никогда в жизни не хотел поцеловать кого-то так сильно, как сейчас — Ло.

— Я никогда в жизни не хотел поцеловать кого-то так сильно, как сейчас — тебя.

Сказать такое вслух было глупее, чем подставиться под прямую атаку, но что-то мешало ему взять и преодолеть короткое расстояние — просто Ло поцеловать. Это постоянное желание быть с ним рядом, эта лёгкость на сердце, когда Ло ему улыбался, эта тяжесть и скованность, когда тому было плохо, а Дрейк не знал, как помочь — всё это было далеким от сражения, едва ли подчинялось тем же законам. 

Ло застыл, только румянец продолжал расходиться дальше по его лицу. Но когда Дрейк, даже озвучив, так и не двинулся — Ло вдруг засмеялся, заставляя Дрейка недоумённо, заворожённо уставиться, сразу забыв, о чём вообще думал. Заставляя понять, что даже не мелькает в голове мысль, что Ло развеселили именно сами его слова. Может, в золотом его взгляде уже давно было что-то, отчего раз от раза хотелось к нему прикоснуться, хотелось слушать его голос, было не страшно выставить себя перед ним дураком. Что-то только для него — Дрейка. И вдруг он больше всего захотел узнать точно, проверить. Но, хоть и был почти уверен, хоть почти перестал сомневаться, — всё равно не смел даже двинуть рукой у него на груди: на его горячей, мягкой коже, от дыхания и смеха оживающей под ладонью. Не смел сам его ещё где-либо коснуться.

— Извини, — отсмеявшись, тихо сказал Ло. — Просто это так… по-твоему.

И сам дотянулся до его губ, отпуская руку Дрейка и запуская обе своих в его волосы, сразу их взлохмачивая. Улыбаясь в поцелуй и пытаясь притянуть ещё ближе. Как будто это было возможно: только почувствовав прикосновение губ к губам, Дрейк обвил его крепко руками и притянул к себе вплотную, не оставляя между ними пространства, тоже улыбаясь и шире разводя пальцы, чтобы захватить как можно больше. Представляя рисунок татуировок под своими ладонями, замечая тут и там чуть более грубые пятна кожи и только и думая о том, что всё это — Ло. Его обожжённые, но неожиданно мягкие губы, его пьянящий, такой необычный запах, его покалывающая подушечки пальцев кожа и эти глаза, отливающие в слабом свете комнаты чистым золотом. Ло слегка раскрыл рот, и Дрейк не спеша, неуверенно углубил поцелуй, сжимая руки сильнее, отчаяннее, теряясь в неожиданных тихих стонах в ответ.

Они прервали поцелуй только чтобы быстро раздеться, и будто снова перенеслись в другую, на двоих, реальность, где не было больше слов. Где ничего, кроме друг друга, не имело значения. Ничего, кроме дрожи через всё тело Ло, когда Дрейк обхватил его ниже спины руками, сжал мягкую кожу, легко придвигая Ло ближе, усаживая к себе на колени. Ничего, кроме настойчивого укуса в нижнюю губу от Ло чуть позже, когда Дрейк не оставил именно там руки, а пошёл ладонями дальше: изучая, поглаживая, прихватывая его длинные бледные ноги, не давая получить достаточно трения запертым между их телами членам, специально не ускоряя событий. 

Дрейк не очень преуспел с последним: поняв, что укусы не действуют, Ло повалил и сам его оседлал, бросая вызов горящим взглядом. Требовательно и настойчиво, явно куда лучше представляя, чего хочет; зная, что делает. В каком-то другом мире, в нормальной реальности, это должно было бы Дрейка встревожить, но здесь оказалось совсем неважным. И он дал Ло делать всё, что вздумается, не замирая слишком надолго, добавляя от себя: беспрерывно трогал кожу, будто не веря, что наконец-то можно, и не сводил с него восторженных глаз.

— Ты такой красивый, — тихо сказал он, когда Ло, спустя вечность, мучительно медленно на него насаживался, чем заставил резко замереть.

— Серьёзно? — Запыхавшимся и с горящей румянцем по всему торсу кожей, он выглядел просто невероятно, отчего Дрейк и не смог промолчать. Но посмотрел Ло в ответ, несмотря на своё положение, очень злобно: — Ты вот сейчас, именно в этот момент, решил мне такое сказать.

— Ничего не могу с собой поделать, — глядя снизу вверх, просто улыбнулся Дрейк, хоть и знал, что краснеет ничуть не меньше и выглядит невозможно глупо.

Он водил руками по бёдрам Ло: не торопя, не надавливая — ласкал, запоминал ладонями его кожу.

— Ты… и сам ничего, — еле слышно прошептал Ло, вздохнул и опустился на член Дрейка до основания — выбил из груди последний воздух, оглушил стуком собственного сердца в груди.

Ло сидел, привыкая, и Дрейк тоже замер, просто на него глядя: на то, как узоры татуировок расходились на его груди по вспотевшей коже, как растрепались на голове чёрные волосы, как горел его пристальный ярко-золотой взгляд. Не в первый раз Дрейк подумал — насколько сейчас был в состоянии думать, — что дело вовсе не в самом редком цвете. А в том, сколько в каждом именно у этих глаз всполохе жизни, и чувств, и страхов, от которых Дрейку хотелось Ло защищать. И сколько чего-то — как теперь Дрейк знал точно, — что там, в этом золоте, лишь для него.

— Особенно твои глаза, — продолжая гладить его бёдра, Дрейк почему-то решил, что нужно ещё что-нибудь озвучить, пока нашлись вдруг и для этой реальности слова: — Твои всегда растрёпанные волосы. — Он поднял одну руку выше, мягко сжал на мгновение поясницу. — Твоя магия. То, сколько ты всего знаешь. — Повёл дальше ладонью, медленно выводя рисунок татуировки. — То, как преображаешься, когда увлечёшься чем-то. То…

— Замолчи… пожалуйста, — тихо, как-то жалобно попросил Ло, и Дрейк послушно замер и затих, возвращая взгляд к его глазам. Ло выглядел таким растерянным, пойманным, будто не знающим, как реагировать и на слова, и на такие его прикосновения, и сердце Дрейка сжалось, несмотря на то, что он так весь и горел от желания, полностью оказавшись у Ло внутри.

Просто желание доставить удовольствие Ло было сильнее: в этой разделённой на двоих, только их реальности, где Ло абсолютно нечего было бояться — не на что смотреть так обессилено, как сейчас.

Дрейк непроизвольно дёрнулся от переполнивших эмоций вверх: совсем немного, но Ло на это, выпустив из горла сдавленный стон, широко раскрыл глаза. Прикусил губу и на пробу двинулся уже сам. Приподнялся, опустился назад. 

И где-то здесь Дрейк совсем забыл обо всём остальном на свете. Заворожённо всматривался в реакции лица Ло, ловил его негромкие стоны и тихие, удивлённые вскрики. Отследил, как в его глазах удовольствие вытеснило всё остальное без остатка, и когда Ло ускорился, Дрейк вдруг понял, что и сам подаётся вперёд, ему навстречу, раз больше не больно. А вскоре не выдержал, перевернул их: уложил Ло на спину и навис сверху, закрывая собой от всего снаружи, пока толкался внутрь. 

Ло заполнил собой всё пространство: его всё более громкие, хрипловатые стоны, его метавшиеся всюду по Дрейку длинные пальцы, его горевшее у Дрейка вокруг члена и абсолютно везде под руками тело. Подставленные Дрейку на милость шея, уши и скулы, что невозможно было сдержаться: прихватывать жадно, мокро раскрытым ртом, слегка, теряя контроль, задевать зубами, с нажимом водить языком — вылизывая, запоминая вкус. И здесь же, рядом, мягкие и искусанные теперь красные его губы, а за ними, сразу: обжигающий страстью, дыханием — жизнью — рот. И спустя ещё вечность, Ло отчаянно, сорванно вскрикнул, вдруг дёргаясь всем телом — кончая у Дрейка в горячей ладони. Сжался вокруг его члена, пристально глядя в глаза — взглядом, где давно не осталось за желанием золота. Не оставил Дрейку выбора не последовать за собой.

После, хоть как-то успокоив дыхание, решив про себя, что они оба устали, что на сегодня хватит нежно целовать лицо Ло и везде его гладить, Дрейк уложил их на чистую вторую кровать и накрыл одеялом. 

— Я всё равно не согласен, Дрейк-я. Мои глаза ладно — видел бы ты свои, — сонно прошептал Ло, устраивая голову у него на плече.

— Да? И что же с ними? — хмыкнул Дрейк.

— Они так… светятся. Мне под твоим взглядом бывает сложно сосредоточиться и в куда более… привычных ситуациях, — улыбнулся он. — Не будь я сам магом, заподозрил бы в первую очередь тебя.

— Едва ли магией можно кого-то удивить. Хотя ладно, когда ты поджёг простыню, даже я удивился.

— Заткнись. 

— Ладно, — и нежно поцеловал его в лоб, — давай спать.

Наутро они решили, что пора насладиться ещё одним завтраком на прощание и двигаться дальше. Не то чтобы масштаб разрушений в комнате сыграл решающую роль: они достаточно заработали, чтобы отправиться — всё-таки, какой бы интересной ни оказался этот порт, он был всего лишь остановкой у них на пути. Но Дрейку всё равно было совестно за разлитый по всему полу эль и… всю остальную разруху.

— Мы оставили двойную плату, не делай такое лицо, — как обычно разбрасывая еду, проворчал Ло.

— Но теперь они и правда могут начать гадать, кто из нас маг — как же мне не волноваться, что подумают на меня?

Дрейк уже доел, аккуратно сложил приборы, вытер лицо под очередной поток комментариев об этикете и спокойно пил чай.

— А мне нравится эта идея, — ухмыльнулся Ло. — Пусть все пялятся и показывают пальцем только на тебя.

— Да? И ты не станешь ревновать?

— Нет, — наконец расправившись с остатками порции, сказал Ло и пожал плечами на ответный удивлённый взгляд: — Я пока не замечал, чтобы ты смотрел на кого-нибудь ещё так же, как на меня.

Дрейк понял, что краснеет, и нахмурился.

— Но если ты давно заметил…

— Сам знаешь, я люблю знать наверняка, — перебил Ло. — Из нас двоих смелый идиот ты. Но иногда я даже немного завидую, — нехотя признал он.

— Но если я буду и смелым идиотом, и магом одновременно, то что же останется тебе? — оскалился Дрейк.

— Действительно, — улыбнулся в кружку чего-то фруктового Ло. — Я могу... слагать о тебе легенды про жуткие смерти и не давать забыть, что ты смелый идиот?

— Не самый плохой вариант, — довольно кивнул Дрейк. — Просто интересно: я буду спасать невинных силами света или всё-таки обращусь во зло и сам начну жутко убивать?

— Я-то откуда знаю, — повёл плечом Ло, немного засматриваясь на его улыбку. — Будет зависеть от конкретной истории. На любое событие можно посмотреть с разных сторон. — Он вдруг посерьёзнел: — Но я так и не понял твоей вчерашней реакции, кстати.

— Что мне было важно тебя убедить? Ну, я много думал о нашей первой встрече, как напал на тебя, не подумав разбираться…

— И теперь жалеешь? — с интересом спросил он.

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Дрейк. — Мы уже говорили об этом. Что будь наши силы менее равными, победитель бы просто пошёл дальше своей дорогой. Я думал о том, что и не узнал бы… тебя. И твой взгляд если и вспоминал бы, то расценивал совсем по-другому. — Ло очень внимательно смотрел на него, не скрывая любопытства, отчего Дрейк сбился и смущённо продолжил: — Поэтому мне спокойнее думать, что нельзя знать всего. Люди просто о многом не задумываются, особенно если уверены в том, что правы.

— Понятно, — как-то слишком уж просто сказал он.

Они молча допили, вежливо распрощались с трактирщиком и отправились в сторону главных доков. Погода была на удивление ясной, а воздух показался Дрейку даже слишком свежим.

— Тут бывает довольно приятно, — решил озвучить он.

— Да, зависит от направления ветра — море не со всех сторон засоряется, — отозвался Ло, хоть и продолжал думать о чём-то своём.

— А ты вчера… — начал Дрейк и смутился, сразу чувствуя на себе всё внимание Ло.

— Да-да? — ухмыльнулся он.

— Ты сказал, что это «по-моему» — про что конкретно?

— А, это, — немного разочарованно отозвался Ло. — Ну, сам знаешь: так по-воински, так занудно и сдержанно — все твои обычные… порывы, — пожал плечами он. Но потом задумчиво добавил: — Но если конкретно, то мне вспомнилась наша первая встреча. Как ты выпрямился и заявил, что тебя зовут Дрейк, ты такой-то и оттуда-то. Это было нелепо и как-то в то же время… благородно, что ли.

— Благородно? — глупо переспросил Дрейк, останавливаясь в переулке. — Но ты же всегда припоминал это, как то, что тебя больше всего разозлило и говорил, что поэтому напал.

Ло тоже остановился и закатил глаза.

— К моему сожалению, ты слишком хорошо научился считывать мою мимику — а я, кстати, не так уж в её контроле плох, что отдельно раздражает. Думаю, ты уже выяснил, что я едва ли руководствовался тогда чем-то, кроме паники, особенно если вспоминается тебе именно мой взгляд. — И, дождавшись неохотного кивка Дрейка, вдруг сказал: — Просто это единственное, что я запомнил кроме неё. Своей паники, в смысле. Как ты статно выпрямился и представился, будто вызываешь меня на дуэль.

— И это было смешно, — тихо подсказал Дрейк.

— На самом деле нет. Это было смешно в моём пересказе после. В башне, где я был уверен, что смерть мне не грозит. Ведь суть в том, как историю рассказать. — Дрейк терпеливо ждал, и Ло, вздохнув, продолжил: — Тогда я просто удивился. Не знаю, как будто на секунду стал кем-то, кем никогда не был. Оппонентом в каком-то великом бою за судьбу мира, а не… — он осёкся и злобно свёл брови. — А не кем считался всю жизнь до этого. Вот и всё.

Дрейк долго молчал, так и стоя на безлюдной улочке между глухих стен. А потом просто подошёл и обнял его.

— Если тебя это утешит, я не должен был, — прошептал он, пытаясь унять бьющееся слишком сильно сердце.

— Не должен был что?

— Представляться перед каждым боем. Но увидел цвет глаз и руки, вспомнил историю о месте, откуда родом только самые сильные маги. Это и было поединком с достойным оппонентом, хоть моя цель и была не самой благородной.

— Ты думал, что спасёшь много жизней, разве нет? — расслабляясь в его руках и обнимая в ответ, тихо спросил Ло, а Дрейк просто кивнул и прикоснулся губами к его лбу. И Ло снова удивил его, прошептав: — Но знаешь, я бы тебя всё равно запомнил. Ну, если бы победил.

— Да? Как кого-то, кто посмотрел на тебя, как на равного, хоть и хотел остановить?

— Звучит слишком пафосно, — ворчливо признал он. — Но возможно. А вообще зависит от того, — он вдруг немного отстранился, глядя Дрейку в глаза, — на что ты вчера так отреагировал.

— Что? — растерялся Дрейк. — Я же объяснил, почему тебя убеждал.

— Нет, я дал сменить на это тему, потому что мне стало любопытно, но первоначально я спросил про другое. Вчера я сказал, что ты удачно оказался рядом, чтобы меня спасти, а ты подавился, забрызгал меня и набросился. Нет, всё закончилось наилучшим образом, я совсем не жалуюсь, но саму реакцию я не понимаю.

— И как это связано с тем, как бы ты меня запомнил? — отвёл взгляд Дрейк. Попытался было отстраниться, чтобы предложить пойти дальше, но Ло только крепче сцепил вокруг него руки и настойчивее уставился.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что сейчас делаешь всё, чтобы ещё больше меня заинтриговать, Дрейк-я.

— Это ты к тому, что не рассказать не получится? Я, кстати, вовсе не «набросился».

— И зря, — ухмыльнулся Ло, явно наслаждаясь их нелепым положением. — Но правда, что там такое? Будешь хранить от меня секреты? Я не заслуживаю знать? — наигранно трагично добавил он.

— Это нечестный приём.

— В моём духе, — продолжал ухмыляться он. — Это ты тут слишком честный: сам же жрёшь себя чем-то изнутри. Ёрзаешь даже. Я бы вот сказал, что подавился случайно. Ты и сам видел, как я ем — не к чему придраться… А потом я бы…

— Я знал, где ты, потому что заключил руну в браслет, — тихо сказал Дрейк.

Ло сразу отпустил его, сделал шаг назад и уставился. Дрейк не хотел встречаться с ним взглядом, но тот не начал ругаться, уходить тоже явно не собирался, а магия кругом собираться не начала — только и дул всё тот же свежий ветерок.

Наконец Дрейк всё-таки поднял глаза и оторопел: Ло смотрел на него, будто он сказал что-то невероятное. Он был абсолютно поражён.

— Ты? Руну? Которую я не заметил? — отмер Ло и чуть ли не подпрыгнул, а потом начал крутить браслет второй рукой. — Но он такой узкий! А не зная заклинания смежной школы, я её не найду, — Ло снова уставился на него, теперь с искренним восхищением. — Я могу такое заклинание и не знать! С ума сойти.

— Ты… даже не спрашиваешь, какого действия, — глухо указал Дрейк, всё ещё пялясь во все глаза.

— Ой, да какая разница, не мгновенного убийства же, — отмахнулся Ло, вернувшись к изучению браслета. — Ты обязан мне её показать. 

— Ло…

— Ну пожалуйста!

Они посмотрели друг на друга ещё с минуту: Ло — не теряя ни капли внезапного энтузиазма, Дрейк — так и не понимая, чем он вообще вызван.

— Ладно, — он медленно шагнул к Ло, взял его за нетерпеливо выставленную вперёд руку и аккуратно снял браслет, поворачивая внутренней стороной, — она вот здесь. Если прочитать рядом что-нибудь из контроля или ускоряющее благословение… 

На простом металлическом ободке проступил маленький голубой символ, но Ло на него даже не посмотрел: снова поражённо уставился на Дрейка.

А потом полчаса махал руками и восклицал, тряс Дрейка за грудки и требовал хотя бы перечислить, сколько «этих сраных благословений» он знает. Охал, ругался, но больше всего почему-то восхищался, и Дрейк ни разу его таким не видел и совсем не знал, как реагировать. 

В итоге Ло выдохся, как будто опомнился, оборвал себя на полуслове и, нацепив браслет обратно, просто пошёл дальше в сторону, куда они направлялись до этого.

— Ты его оставишь? — придя в себя и догнав его, спросил Дрейк.

— Оставлю. И не вздумай снимать руну — в крайнем случае продам за бешеные деньги.

— Ладно, — хмыкнул Дрейк. И не удержался: — Ты всегда шутишь, что энтузиазм по моей части, но…

— Заткнись, — смутился Ло. — Я не знал, что руну можно не почувствовать вплотную к коже. А теперь видел своими глазами и знаю, что можно. Вот и всё.

— Вот и всё? — глупо улыбаясь переспросил Дрейк.

Ло не удостоил его ответом, и они молча пошли дальше, а когда уже почти ступили в хаос доков, и Дрейк, успокоившись, настроился на выбор корабля, Ло снова остановился и как-то осуждающе сказал:

— Мог бы просто сказать, кто ты.

Дрейк пожал плечами и как мог хитро улыбнулся.

— Я ни на секунду не верил, что ты простой маг, вот и не видел причины разубеждать тебя, что я простой воин. Ну, или вояка, стражник, глупый здоровяк и всё остальное в твоём списке.

— Признайся, тебе нравится мой список, — ухмыльнулся Ло.

— Да, — легко согласился Дрейк. И, почти не смутившись, добавил: — Мне даже интересно, что там появится после вчерашней ночи.

— О, для этого мне понадобится отдельный.

И Дрейк рассмеялся и понял, что какой бы ни выдалась следующая минута, час или год, что бы ни ждало в жизни дальше и какую бы кровавую легенду ни сложили про них в итоге — то, что они с Ло разделяют, не рассыплется в пыль, не пропадёт. Это расцветало в сердце свободой, трепетало мыслью, что Дрейк волен сам решать свою судьбу, выбирать, что считать стоящим. И если внутренний список Дрейка возглавляло желание быть с Ло, защищать его, делиться свободой решений в их общей судьбе… Это желание было не хуже любого другого.

Самым лучшим.


End file.
